


broken

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: 5 sentence fill for "apocalypse au" prompt from tumblr!
Relationships: Karol Capel/Nan
Comments: 1





	broken

“This isn’t fair! I’m supposed to protect you, not get my leg broken...how can I fight off those scavengers if I can’t even stand?!”

Karol rubs at the tears welling up in his eyes as he burrows himself harder into the corner of the abandoned and gutted drugstore he and Nan have set up shelter in.

Nan sighs. “Don’t be such a baby...just rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
